hell_on_earth_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Ray
Ray is the childhood friend of Ruki and one of the three main protagonists of the story. Appearance Ray is a tall young man in his late teens. He has short black hair and blue eyes. He often wears button-up shirts or t-shirts. Personality Ray is a calm young man. He can be easily annoyed and opts to stay away from certain people, usually preferring to be alone and in peace. While he may be "up tight" he is often protective of his friends, mainly Ruki, and is also willing to take part in games and activities with his friends. Skills Ray is very skilled in cooking. As he has lived on his own for quite some time, he couldn't depend on his parents for food, so he ended up learning how to cook for himself. Ray is also a good bluffer. He's able to keep his composure and often trick people into thinking things, usually thugs and get them to think he's called the police, or has friends coming, getting them to leave him be. Relationship Ruki: Ray is quite protective of Ruki, though he does his best to hide it. He sees her as someone very important to him, seeing as they have spent most of their lives as best friends, and has shown his protectiveness by nailing a guy in the face during a game of dodge ball, as the guy was taunting Ruki. Rosie: Minaki: Kazuma: History Childhood Ray had spent the beginning of his childhood with his parents in America, but soon moved to Japan after turning ten. Once he and his parents arrived in Kiyosato, he went to a school which had specialized in teaching students who didn't all speak the same language. There, he soon met Ruki, and the two became friends, despite the two not knowing how to speak to one another, as Ray only spoke English and Ruki only spoke Japanese. It took a few years, with the help of teachers, but the two soon were taught each others language, despite that fact that it would have been easier to have one of them learn the other's language. After a few years, the population of Kiyosato changed, now having a mix of different ethnicities, eventually resulting in a meeting for what the official language should be for the city, with the english language being chosen. Because of this, Ray didn't have to worry about going through the same thing with any of his non-japanese or english friends, as they soon were put in english classes to help them learn the language. Other than this, nothing else of significance happened in his childhood. Present After his parents decided to move back to America, Ray chose to stay in Kiyosato, much to the dismay of his parents, who eventually allowed it. Ray would stay in the house that his parents had bought, living on his own and attending highschool like everyone else. One day, walking home from the grocery store, Ray saw something, it was a bright red ball in the sky, a large ball of fire. After running away to avoid being crushed and burnt alive, Ray approached the ball of fire, which was now in a a small crater in the middle of the street. He carried the girl who was inside it back to his home and allowed her to live there for some time. He'd continue living out his life as normal while Rosie lived at home with him, just trying to entertain herself.Category:Characters Category:Hell On Earth Characters